Truth is Stranger Than Fiction
by Loki's Lies
Summary: Fury notices that The Avengers have been getting some bad press. The solution? Reality TV. Aka The Avengers get a reality show and Loki is loving this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I try not to leave author's notes, because I am a HUGE rambler, however, I feel some are in order.**

**1) I have not forgotten my other story, but the computer hates me and I'm having trouble getting it started at the moment. Now you may say, "but if you're having computer trouble, however are you submitting this story?" Aah! You got me! I lie for the fun of it! I am eeeeeeevilllll! Ok, not really, I just have multie computers, only One of which is acting up. That one is, of course, the one with my other story saved on it. Yaaaaayyyy!**

**2) Don't expect regular updates. I am an irresponsible, unreliable, firgetful, lazy, medically troubled little sh...shareholder of some Hershy stocks. This leads nicely to my third note:**

**3) Sometimes I cuss, but not badly and not often. For those of you with innocent minds, I will warn you if a work has cursing or innappropriate comments.**

**4) If, at any point, you become convinced that I have completely abandoned a work, just leave a review telling how devastated you are and I will at the very least assure you that said work has not been forgotten.**

**5) Told you I was a rambler.**

**PROLOGUE:**

"You want me to install a _what?"_

"Camera, Stark, a camera! Or is that beyond your genius abilities?"

"Nick, why does the suit need a camera?"

"Don't call me Nick."

"Chuckles, why does the suit need a camera?"

"Stark, I will use you as a CPR doll for the male recruits if you _ever_ call me anything but 'Sir', 'Director', or 'Fury' again."

"Yes Sir, Director Fury."

"Good. Now, you will install the camera because The Avengers are getting a reality show."


	2. Chapter 2

"Just smile and introduce yourself."

Captain America shifted awkwardly. "You already know me, Tony."

"Yes, I know I know you. I regret it most every day. But you have to introduce yourself for the reality show."

"There's that phrase again. I have _no_ idea what that means. In case you hadn't noticed, I' ve been a little too busy to catch up on pop culture!" Steve growled.

"Then where'd you learn the phrase 'pop culture'?" Tony insisted.

"From _you_, Stark!"

"Okay, this is getting painful to watch," Hawkeye commented, leaping down from is perch on Tony's refrigerator.

"Stay off my fridge, Clint!"

The archer ignored Tony and put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, Cap..."

"What, what happened?" Steve asked with concern.

"I'm giving you _the talk_."

"I've already had _the talk."'_

_"_Yeah, he's already had _the talk_, Clint!" Stark confirmed, "So get over and let me give you the _stay off of my refrigerator talk!"_

"I meant the _Fury is making us into a reality show talk!" _

_"Oh, _that talk!" Tony realized.

"Somebody explain why you're all acting even weirder than usual, _please_!" Cap insisted.

**Two hours later:**

"Do you get it now?" Fury asked as he pinched the bridge of is nose.

"Yeah, but I don't like it."

"I don't care. Smile and introduce yourself."

"Hi...my name is Captain America- no, Steve Rogers! What am I going by?"

"Will someone competent show him how to do this? Romanoff?"

"I don't smile for cameras. I usually break them, actually," she replied.

"Oh, my- Banner?"

"Me? Of all people, you think, _I'm _comfortable in front of a camera?" The doctor fidgeted in his seat.

"Great. Just great. How am I supposed to get a good opening sequence like this?"

JARVIS spoke up. "Sir, a Ms. Zeigler is here to see you."

"Fine. Let him in." Fury sighed.

"Hey! No! JARVIS is mine! He's my digital butler and you can't have him!" Iron Man proclaimed.

"Well then _you_ tell him to let her in!"

"You heard the man, JARVIS! Let her in."

"I can't-I simply _cannot_ take any more of this."

"Is this a bad time?" A small woman with neon blue and pink hair asked from the doorway.

"No, not at all ma'am," Steve stood and went to offer his seat when Thor grinned.

"My companions were only having the pettiest of disagreements!"

"Great! Arguing already!" she grinned.

"Yep, she's a reality show producer alright," Hawkeye confirmed.

"I'm afraid we're having a bit of trouble with the opening sequence." Fury answered. "It seems the Earth's Mightiest Heroes are having a bit of trouble with the whole 'smile for the camera' concept."

"We can work around that," Zeigler nodded. "You guys are part of a top secret government organization thingy, right? So don't you take videos of, like, everything?"

"Well yes, but-"

"I'll just splice something together from those."

"Those files are _classified_, Ms. Zeigler."

"Do you want good PR or not?"

"Fine!" Fury huffed.

"I like her!" Barton exclaimed.

"It's pretty impressive that she gained access to SHIELD's classified files in one minute flat. After all, how long did it take us, Tony?" Bruce asked.

"About 59 minutes, 32 seconds and 43 milliseconds. Give or take."

"So she beat you two geniuses by 58 minutes?" Hawkeye laughed.

"It does math!" Tony gasped sarcastically. "And besides, she had an unfair advantage. I bet there's an exception for people who have cotton candy instead of hair."


End file.
